loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Yves
) | birth_place = Busan, South Korea | height = 164cm | weight = 46kg | blood = B | nicknames = Ha Ibeu (하이브) (main) Various others; see below. | color = Burgundy | animal = Swan | fruit = Apple | reveal = November 14, 2017 | position = Main Dancer, Lead Vocalist, Visual | single = "new" | previous = Choerry | next = Chuu }}Yves (Hangul: 이브) is the ninth revealed member of LOOΠΔ and a member of its third sub-unit, LOOΠΔ / yyxy. She was born as Ha Soo Young (Hangul: 하수영) on May 24, 1997 in Busan, South Korea. She debuted on November 14, 2017 as a member and subsequently released her solo single album "Yves" on November 28, 2017. Early Life She was born in Busan, then at some point later moved to Yangsan, South Gyeongsang Province (Gyeongsangnam-do). She joined a dance academy in Busan, "Dance Up Academy"Dance Up Academy - Youtube channel. On October 25 2015, she appeared for the first time on their YouTube channel, on the video titled "Dance Up Jr : K-Pop Cover Dance". She appeared on several videos, that can be found in this playlist. She appeared on their YT channel for the last time on a choreography video, "Reddy - 생각해 : E:Na Choreography" published on July 15, 2016. According to fanaccounts, she was a trainee under Hunus Entertainment (ELRIS' agency). She trained with ELRIS' Bella and DIA's Eunchae, and apparently almost debuted with Bella. Yves met Bella in 2014/2015 so she may have joined Hunus Entertainment in 2014/2015. fanaccount Elris Bellafanaccount Elris Bella 2fanaccount DIA Eunchae Before joining BlockBerryCreative, Yves was a part of a dance group at D-Pop Studio (by Dream Vocal & Dance Academy), in Seoul.D-Pop Congratulating Yves (Korean) Yves said she joined the group secretly because her mother was against it.SBS Love FM Translations She studied really hard and ranked #11 in her studies at school, but in Grade 11 revealed her secret to her mother because she really wanted to become a singer. Yves was last seen with the dance group, a month before her reveal, when they released a dance cover (October 18 2017).TWICE "One More Time" Dance Cover On October 24, 2017, a blog posted a congratulatory message for 'Ha Sooyoung' for passing Polaris Entertainment's audition.Congratulation post for Ha Sooyoung, who passed Polaris' audition At some point in the latter half of 2017 after September, Yves was accepted as a trainee at Polaris Entertainment.Dream Vocal & Dance Academy Accepted Trainee List (Korean) Despite her audition not being ideal, as she was only notified the night before, she was accepted the next day after performing a song and original choreography. Similar to other members, she was transferred to BlockBerryCreative at some point in order to become a member. During the first day of the LOONAVERSE Concerts, on February 16, 2019, Yves sustained a small injury to her nose due to an accident involving YeoJin. She managed to perform throughout the rest of the concert; and while on the second day she had to refrain from dancing, she still was still allowed to sing. History LOOΠΔ= |-| Predebut Reveal= The first teaser that BlockBerryCreative revealed was released on November 6, 2017. Caption: 이미 시작 된 새로운 소녀의 이야기 (A new girl’s story has already begun) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The second teaser photo was released on November 13, 2017. Caption: 이브, 사과를 깨물다. (Yves, bite an apple.)⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The third teaser photo was released on November 15, 2017. Caption: 이브 가 만든 새로운 에덴 (A new Eden Yves made)⠀ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The fourth teaser photo was released on November 16, 2017. Caption: 이브 의 시간 (Time of Yves) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The fifth teaser photo was released on November 17, 2017. Caption: 나를 봐줘 이제 (Look at me now) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The sixth teaser was released on November 18, 2017. Caption: 날아올라 이제 (Fly up now) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The seventh photo was released on November 19, 2017. Caption: 새로운 내가 날 알게 된 거야 (The new me finally finds out who I am) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The eighth photo was released on November 20, 2017. Caption: all my life, by my life ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The ninth teaser was released on November 21, 2017. Caption: Yves, clue(less) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• MUSIC VIDEO TEASERS: The [Teaser 이달의 소녀/이브 (LOONA/Yves) "new"] was released on YouTube on November 23, 2017. The 이달의 소녀/이브 (LOONA/Yves) "new" Teaser was released on V LIVE November 24, 2017. Profile * Stage Name: Yves (이브) * Birth Name: Ha Soo Young (하수영, 河秀映) * Name Meaning(s): Soo means excellent/elegant and Young means to reflect light. So her real name (with chinese characters) means "To reflect light with excellence".Meaning of her name with chinese characters * Nickname(s): Ha Ibeu (하이브), Ibeu Day (이브데이), Eevie (이브이), Sugu (수구), Soobong-i (수봉이), Ha Soo (하스), Topema (토페마) Go Won, Soft/Squishy Jaguar * Birth date: May 24, 1997 (age ) * Horoscope: Gemini * Blood type: B * Birth place: Busan, South Korea * Current residence: LOOΠΔ Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea * Roommates: Chuu, Go Won, Olivia Hye * Family: Parents; older sister * Body statistics: 164cm (height), 46kg (weight), 240mm (shoe size) * Education: Hyoam High School (graduated) * Languages: Korean (fluent), English (minimal) * Position: Undetermined * Instruments: '''Piano, Guitar * '''Hobbies: Reading, teasing kids, kicking Go Won's bed * Likes: Everyone, spicy taste, animals (especially her Shih Tzu 'Haneul', who's 10+ years old) * Dislikes: Fallen hair, cold things, knocking in the morning * Personality: Hard-working, motherly, chic, comical, witty, occasionally pessimistic Discography Single albums * Yves (2017) Filmography Variety Shows Music Video Appearances Trivia * Her zodiac sign is Gemini. * She was born at 4:50PM, in Busan. Fanaccount at a fansign * She is the leader of LOOΠΔ yyxy. * She is the second oldest in LOOΠΔ. * Yves is the tallest member. * She was a trainee for 3 weeks. * Despite her name ("Sooyoung") meaning "to swim", Yves cannot swim. * She used to model for clothing brand MariShe.Model Page for MariShe * She covered TWICE's "One More Time" with a dance group. * Her role models are Suzy and Sunmi. * Yves is a 'successful fan'. On her instagram Sunmi posted a pic of the fanletter Yves wrote her, thus acknowledging her existence. Yves managed to deliver her letter to Sunmi through her dance teacher who knows Sunmi's choreographer. * Yves performed "24 hours" by Sunmi for her audition. ** Because she said she could create choreography, she had to dance to a song by ODD EYE CIRCLE on the spot. * She has a strong Busan saturi (regional dialect from Busan) when speaking Korean, which is why according to her during a fan sign, she was hesitant to speak much. Nowadays that's not a problem anymore since she learnt to tone it down whenever she wants. * Yves was born in Busan then later moved to Yangsan. She attended school in Yangsan. * Yves wore horn-rimmed glasses during her school days.190311 | Thumbs Post Office x LOONA (16:28) (Youtube) * When she was younger she used to practice track and field. * Yves wanted to go to Busan National University as an English major, but she didn't take the CSAT so she can't attend university.May solo fansign - anecdote * Family ** Yves and her sister broke through a wall while fighting. Sisters fighting - fanaccount ** Yves is taller than her older sister. ** Her sister once Yves an "oogly rhino" .ig post from her older sister ** Her mother owns a clothing shop.(ENG SUB) 180910 LOONA on SBS Love FM OldSchool She plays LOONA songs at her shop. ** Yves helped her grandmother learn to read and write. * Friends/acquaintances in other groups: ** Yves and WJSN's Exy came from the same hometown (Yangsan). Yves attended the same academy as Exy's younger brother.fanaccount at a WJSN fansignfanaccount at a wjsn fansign 2 ** According to a fanaccount, Eunchae of DIA had met Sooyoung between 2016-2017 and they trained together under Hunus Entertainment (ELRIS' agency).fanaccount DIA Eunchae ** She's close to ELRIS' Bella. They met in 2014/2015 and they trained together under Hunus Entertainment. Yves almost debuted with her.fanaccount Elris Bellafanaccount Elris Bella 2 ** In 2018, Yves nominated WJSN's Exy and ELRIS' Bella for the Ice Bucket challenge.Ice bucket challenge nomination 2018 * First impression/meeting with the other members: ** Chuu: Yves met her at a dance ? academy, before joining BlockBerryCreative. Chuu was sitting very quietly in a cap. Yves thought Chuu was a quiet and shy person, and that she could befriend her because of that. She stopped her in a elevator to ask for her number. They became friends and ended up starring in a web drama together (a cameo) as a part time job. Yves and Chuu's first meetingYves and Chuu's first meeting bis *** Chuu's first impression of Yves - Chuu: "Yves looked friendly but was somewhat cold. (Yves denied that statement) She was cold... Yves You were smiling brighly. So I wanted to get closer to her. And I talked to her and she was somewhat cold...So I thought "maybe I was wrong"...But she talked back to me. I could feel she was a very nice person." LOONA - Hi High - Debut VLIVE (english subbed) - choose the second english subs option **** Since Yves was the one who approached Chuu first, she denied this statement. ** Heejin: Yves was filming when she first met Heejin. *** Heejin: "I think the member who broke my first impression the most was Yves?! I first met her while she was filming. She looked very elegant there, because she was in a dress, with her hair down, in an unfamiliar environment. But when I saw her in the practice room, her casual attire was all hip-hop, dancing in a crop tee, short pants, and stuff, and she was dancing. So I was surprised, since I didn't expect her casual attire to be like that at all." *** Yves: "When I first met Heejin, there was a staff next to her. And they said, 'actually Heejin is only partially-Korean. Her grandmother is Russian.' And I took their word for it. ... I really believed that. ... After a week they said 'that was a lie.'" **** The staff pulled that prank often. Go Won also fell for it. Yves thought it was true because of Heejin's nose which she finds very pretty. ** Jinsoul: Yves met Jinsoul for the first time at the dorm and Jinsoul said 'Hey? We’re the same age' to her as soon as she saw her. Yves said Jinsoul’s hair is really messy after she get up so she looks like a scientist who failed her experiments.Yves and Jinsoul's first meeting * Differences between first impression and current image: ** To Heejin, Yves is the member whose image changed the most from the first time she met them. ** Out of the members present during their NCT Nigh Night radio broadcast (Vivi, Jinsoul, Kim Lip, Chuu and her): *** To ViVi, Yves is the member most different from her first impression. ViVi thought Yves would be quiet.But after living with her, she finds her very funny. *** Yves said that Kim Lip is the member most different from her first impression.180913 NCT night night with LOONA (eng sub) ** To Yves, Chuu is the member whose image changed the most from the first time she met them. (said during LOONA Studio) * According to YeoJin, Yves' personality is very delicate, warmhearted, kind, and innocent. * How Yves is described: "looks super cool but actually is a joker".Fact in Star yyxy episode * Out of all the members: ** Yves would want Go Won as her daughter because "she's so quiet and listens to her directions too."180907 | News-Ade - The 100 Faces of LOONA! (TALK-Fansign) (Go Won has changed since then, according to a discussion at LOONA Studio - Hertz yyxy.) ** Yves would like a son like HeeJin.180907 | News-Ade - The 100 Faces of LOONA! (TALK-Fansign) ** If she could go on vacation with one member, it would be Go Won.(ENG SUB) MBC Radio: 2 o'clock Date with Ji Suk Jin feat. LOONA (190319) Yves and Go Won have a "family name" which is the abbreviation of "eat until our stomaches explode"). *** Yves: "I'm the type to sleep while eating. When I wake up, it'll all be cleaned up Go Won". * Group dynamics ** Kim Lip proposed a name for the Yves+Kim Lip+Chuu trio: "KimKamUn" (김감언) which stands for "unnies who can't deal with Kim Jiwoo".Unnies who can't deal with Kim Jiwoo - at a fansign ** Yves and Kim Lip call their duo "Lipves". ** Yves and Yeojin (tallest and shortest member of LOONA) call their duo "YiYeo" (LOONA TV #436). ** 97s line: Yves, JinSoul and HaSeul were all born in 1997. They're same-aged "friends" so they don't have to use honorifics amongst themselves. ** Yves and Olivia Hye have kind of a love & hate sister-like relationship. Yves sometimes call Olivia Hye "Ha Hyejoo" (Ha is Yves' own family name). Yves is the member Olivia Hye likes to tease the most. She knows how to push her buttons.Fact in Star TMI segment From anecdotes, it seems like Olivia Hye is trying to usurp Yves as yyxy's leader. * Number 1s ** Go Won thinks Yves is the funniest LOONA member. (@allkpop interview). ** Yves is the best cook in LOOΠΔ. *** Heejin thinks Yves is the best cook and HaSeul think she makes good teobbokki.(LOONA Studio - 1/3 Hertz) ** Olivia Hye thinks Yves is the member who's most worthwhile to mess with is. She knows exactly what Yves hates so she can get a reaction from her 100% of the time when she teases her.Fact in Star TMI segment * Dorm stories ** yyxy don't do their house chores as much as the other members according to Kim Lip.Kim Lip is a neat freak *** Yves wants to be excluded from this narrative. *** Yves: "Real cleaning is cleaning that no one notices". ** Yves had to put off a fire that Go Won managed to start in the kitchen while trying to cook a simple fish stew dish. After that incident, she banned Go Won from the kitchen.Gowon's fire incident - her pov ** A fan asked for any interesting dorm stories at a fansign. Olivia Hye sleeps in the bunk bed above Yves, and Olivia Hye said that her goal was to cause the bunkbed to collapse someday. She shakes the bed from the top bunk all the time and something from the bed has broken off. Fansign - interesting dorm stories *** Olivia Hye said she does it in retaliation against Yves' kicks at her bed from the bottom bunk. Yves would kick her bed from below, so she responded by making a ruckus from the top bunk as if slamming a desk. Olivia Hye: "It's a battle".Anecdote - Olivia Hye's fansign - June 2019 * Likes and habits ** Yves likes to be called" Sooyoungie unnie" rather than 'Sooyoung unnie". "Sooyoung unnie" sounds awkward to her because she's from Busan. (NewsAde video) ** She says she likes Go Won's stage name the most. ** Food *** Bubble tea/gongcha pick: black milk tea, 2x extra pearls bubble tea pick *** Subway pick: steak & cheese - egg mayo, extra jalapenos, hot chili sauce subway pick *** Perfume pick (likes or uses): musk, sweet *** Yves' favorite ice cream flavor is Baskin Robbins' "My mom is an alien" (known as "Puss in Boots" outside of South Korea).180910 | News-Ade - LOONA Teamwork Test *** She also like pistachio ice cream.pistachio ice cream ** Her favorite month is May because her birthday is in May. ** Yves likes to wear crop tees and hiphop style clothes. ** At a fansign, someone asked Yves what kind of fashion she liked and she responded that she prefers vintage clothes, generally secondhand from vintage stores.fansign anecdote ** Yves likes to make other people laugh. ** Her favorite b-side on X X is Colors. favorite xx's b-side ** Three things Yves always carries in her bag: earphones, lipstick, wallet. ** She's bad at waking up. Overall, yyxy members tend to wake up late before pick up time. ** Yves usually draws swans with both a beak and a mouth, and sometimes her swans have wings + arms. ** She has a habit of winking. Yves: "I used to wink to look pretty but it became an habit". Yves winks even during normal conversations. Jinsoul once described that habit as "kind of an occupational disease". ** The funny tears wiping gesture Yves always do is a habit she has since she was young. She said she does that when her mom doesn’t buy her the thing she wants.wiping the tears move * Yves doesn't like leopard patterns. It makes her feel ticklish. (said during her birthday vlive in 2019) * Yves suffers from motion sickness. ** Yves said she doesn't like attraction park rides: she went on one before (the 'Tornado') and threw up for 4 hours. She gets motion sick so easily she can't ride merry go rounds. puking incident * Yves said she has low blood pressure, so moving her head suddenly while dancing can be difficult. low blood pressure * Yves said she would really like to take cute/lively songs like Kiss Later and Everyday I Love You and make her own version of them, with powerful and heavy beats. * She also would like to cover Kim Lip's Eclipse and Twilight and Taemin's Danger. * During the first day of the LOONAVERSE Concerts, Yves sustained a small injury to her nose due to an accident involving YeoJin. She managed to perform throughout the rest of the concert; and while on the second day she had to refrain from dancing, she still was still allowed to sing. Gallery References Navigation pt-br: Category:LOONA Category:Members Category:Yves Category:yyxy